Athens (AltE2)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Page is only used in AltE2▼ State and society Athens, officially Polis of Athenae, is a city-state located in Mediterranean. Mainland lands are situated in Attica and some islands in Aegean Sea, but considerable amounts of land are held in other regions of Mediterranean. Its capital is a city of Athens. State is currently ruled by Tyrant Alexander II. 'Lands and territories' Lands of Polis are divided to three types: regions / provinces and colonies. Region is a fully recognised part of the Polis, there are two of them: Attica and Aegeana (also called The Islands). Province is a land or cluster of colonies not yet incorporated as a region, this may be due to a considerable distance, lack of land route between it and mainland or other reasons. As of now, there is only one province - Propontis (colonies of Helesphontes and Vosporos). Colony is a settlement or cluster of settlements located near each other, usually established far from mainland where direct control would be challenging to achieve. There are ten in total and six that do not belong to provinces. Kipros, Tripoli, Cyrenaica, Sikelia, Italia Grecia, Epiros, East and West Vosporos (Propontis), East and West Helesphontes (Propontis). 'Administration' Even despite Tyrrants having absolute power, Polis of Athenae is controled by a pretty extensive administrational apparatus. There are many different branches, all with their special functions, but the core of Athenian system is Demia. Demia ''- a permanent institution that gathers all people directly involved in the political life of Athenae, it holds yearly meetings where participants discuss all that mathers and set states policies for upcoming years. Established by Alexander II. ''Demos - Athenian institution of representatives, that are elected every year by people of Polis. It holds meetings weekly to discuss relevant issues and present them at Demia. Demos consists of 250 people, 150 elected citizens from anywhere and 100 elected citizens from Attica and Aegeana (both with 50). Established by Darius The Great, reformed by Alexander II. Three Councils - three specialised councils that are responsible for implementing any laws accepted by Demia (previously Demos and Tyrrant). There are three of them, Council of Economy, Council of Military and Council of Administration. As opposed to other branches of administration, all three councils consist of people that are neither elected by someone nor appointed by external branches, they are selected from successful academy students to ensure professionality of staff. Established by Darius The Great. Colonial Governorate - institution that keeps the contact between mainland and colonies, represented by all Colonial Governors that are elected in the colonies. Established by Alexander II. Five Strategoses - small council of five main military leaders that manages all army and navy affairs, representing them in Demia at the same time. 'Culture, Religion and People' '----' 'Diplomacy' Athens have two official allies, Kingdom of Mycenaea and nuraghi state of Udahaddar. Diplomatic and economic relations are established with all the neighboring countries and most of Mediterranean states. Military 'Army' '----' 'Weaponry' '----' 'Navy' Composition: Athenaean navy has 161 ship, these ships are divided into typed depending on their function and fighting capability. Due to limited space, all infantry men in the navy are hoplites to ensure the best possible defence. All the ships use sails to decrease amount of rowers while maintaining the same speed and increasing amount of primary troops on board. Total capacity of Athenian navy - 12,800, of them: 8250 rowers, 1250 hoplites and 3300 skirmishers (using standart crew composition). Naval doctrine: When being at the distance from hostile ships, strategious are advised to sacrifice speed by sending hoplites down while some rowers go on the board to increase "firepower". Any physical contact with enemy vessels is heavily discouraged to avoid damaging ship and losing crew but may be used if necessary. To allow Argoses board hostile vessels more freely and with less risk, 2 Pyros ships are usually "attached" to each Argos and in case of it engaging in a close fight or boarding, Pyroses are skirmishing from the sides or setting hostile vessel on fire, that being the reason of their name. 'Tactics' '----' History 'Darius The Great' 1001-968 B.C. Son of Aesop, first Tyrant of Athenian Polis. Was born in 1020 B.C. and reigned 33 years until his death in 968 B.C. (aged 52) ---- 'Atticus' 968-941 B.C. Son of Darius, second Tyrant of Athenian Polis. Was born in 995 B.C. and reigned 27 years up until his death in 941 B.C. (aged 54) ---- 'Alexander' 941-925 B.C. Son of Atticus, third Tyrant of Athenian Polis. Was born in 969 B.C. and reigned 16 years until his death in 925 B.C. (aged 44) ---- 'Alexander II' 925-889 B.C. Son of Alexander, fourth Tyrant of Athenian Polis. Was born in 945 B.C. and reigned 36 years until his death in 889 B.C. (aged 44) ---- 'Achilles' ---- 'Aches' ---- Category:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game) Category:Nations (Alternate Europe 2 map game)